Planeteer Technology
As well as their rings, which are their main source of power, the Planeteers are given other types of technologies in order to carry out their duties. Eco-cycles The Eco-cycles can be stored somewhere on the Geo-Cruiser, although it is not known how they are stored, or if they are aboard for every mission. Their engines are not fuel-combustion, as that would pollute the air. Most likely, their engines are electric, as their engines make a low, whirring noise when in use, and they have flashing lights. ;Episodes with the eco-cycles *Don't Drink the Water - The Planeteers split up and drive around the city to discover who is polluting the water. Wheeler and Gi, in particular, use them to follow Looten Plunder and Hoggish Greedly back to their base of operations. The Eco-sub The eco-sub is usually used in missions closer to Hope Island. Occasionally the Planeteers will also use the eco-sub to investigate issues out in the middle of the ocean. The eco-sub is shaped a lot like the geo-cruiser. It is yellow in colour, and is fitted with a periscope. The Planeteers are occasionally seen carrying out maintenance on it. ;Episodes with the eco-sub *The Dead Seas - Kwame and Gi take the eco-sub to battle Hoggish Greedly. It becomes tangled in Greedly's drift nets. *Heat Wave - Kwame, Ma-Ti, Gi and Wheeler spend the majority of the episode trying to break through Doctor Blight's force field in the eco-sub.This episode also indicates that the eco-sub can take a lot of punishment before it fails the Planeteers. It has two high-speed collisions in this episode, and still doesn't let them down! The Geo-copter The geo-copter is a yellow helicopter the Planeteers will occasionally use instead of the geo-cruiser. It is of a Notar (No 'Ta'il 'R'otor) design, has solar panels and most probably battery powered. ;Episodes with the geo-copter *Last of Her Kind - The Planeteers take the geo-copter to Africa. Bleak grounds it by destroying one of its rotor blades. Gi flies the geo-copter in this episode. *Greenhouse Planet - The Planeteers take the geo-copter to Blight's power plant in order to get it shut down. This leaves the geo-cruiser on Hope Island, which Captain Planet later flies in order to reach them. Wheeler is the one flying the geo-copter in this episode. The Geo-cruiser The geo-cruiser is the 'usual' vehicle for the Planeteers. It is a solar-powered flying craft, in the tailess design of a jet. The geo-cruiser is yellow in color during the original seasons, but during season six it is given a paint job, and is decorated with red. The geo-cruiser has vertical take off and landing capability, allowing it to hover and land on top of buildings and in rough terrain. It has solar panels, swing wings and most probably uses ion propulsion. Access to Planet Vision is possible within the geo-cruiser, with in-built computing systems. In the opening credits, Wheeler is seen flying the geo-cruiser. All of the Planeteers are able to fly the geo-cruiser, though Ma-Ti, being the youngest, is usually found as a passenger, rather than a pilot. In the pilot episode, A Hero for Earth, Wheeler complains about not being able to fly the geo-cruiser, and being a passenger for Gi. She tells him he can't fly it due to him not having a driver's license. In the episode Greenhouse Planet, Captain Planet flies the geo-cruiser in order to rescue the Planeteers after losing his Wind power. Planet Vision Planet Vision is the main resource for research on Hope Island. Gaia gathers the Planeteers around and narrates their latest mission while they gather visual information from the screens. Planet Vision appears to have no limits, and can see within any city across the world. It will even see into places where it would be reasonable to assume there are no cameras - rain-forests and deserts are also shown to the Planeteers through Planet Vision. Planet Vision can also be accessed from within the Planeteers' vehicles. Category:Items